The Depths To Which Girls Will Sink
by alana chantelune
Summary: Traduction d'un oneshot de Cendrillon. Parvati et Hermione n'ont jamais été de très grandes amies. Mais avec la liaison de Ron et Lavande, elles deviennent alliées pour un petit jeu de vengeance... Tome 6 vu par Parvati.


_**The Depths To Which Girls Will Sink**_

Traduction d'une fic de Cendrillon

**Note**: cette histoire est un moment manquant du chapitre 15 de "Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé" du point de vue de Parvati. Je vous conseille aussi d'aller lire les fics de cendrillon, elle sont très bien écrite ! j'espère traduire « 20 après assez » vite.

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, le chap 14 de DS est quasiment corrigé, et je suis à la traîne pour la dernière partie du chapitre 15…  
Enfin, allez donc voir la super communauté en français de « _accio fics_ », où l'on recherche les meilleurs fics en français sur HP pour les faire partager aux autres ! Allez voir dans mon profil pour tout ça !

Je remercie chaleureusement **fenice**, qui, malgré tout le boulot qu'elle a déjà, m'a fait un super travail de correction et d'amélioration de ma traduction !

Parvati Patil s'était rapidement fatiguée de la relation entre Ron et Lavande. Et le plus triste c'était qu'elle devait s'en prendre à elle même. Si elle n'avait pas encouragé Lavande à sortir avec Ron, peut-être que ça ne serait jamais arrivé. Peut-être se serait-elle épargné des heures à écouter les douces adorations écœurantes et sans fin de Won-Won. Peut-être qu'elle aurait toujours une meilleure amie qui voudrait passer du temps avec elle, au lieu de prodiguer toute son attention à un garçon stupide qui se marrait à chaque fois que le Professeur Sinistra disait Uranus. Pour autant que Parvati soit concernée, si le garçon était gentil et regardable, ce n' était quand même pas une affaire.

Au début, ça avait été divertissant. Lavande avait craqué sur Ron après son triomphe au glorieux match de Quidditch qui avait fait gagner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons à Gryffondor l'année précédente. Quand étaient apparues dans les journaux de l'été les histoires sur l'implication de Ronald Weasley dans les mystérieux évènements au Ministère de la Magie, l'attirance de Lavande avait été multipliée par dix. De retour à Poudlard, elles avaient passé des heures à discuter stratégie. Comment Lavande pouvait-elle faire que Ron la remarque ? Que devrait-elle lui dire ? Devait-elle faire le premier pas ou était-ce à lui de le faire ?

Parvati avait fait montre de toute l'excitation adéquate quand les vœux de sa meilleure amie s'étaient réalisés (même si elle pensait que Ron n'était pas intéressant pour Lavande, vu quel cavalier minable il avait été pour la pauvre Padma au bal de Noël). Après le premier baiser de Ron et Lavande (ou les premiers baisers), Lavande était revenue à leur dortoir complètement transportée et elles avaient discuté jusqu'aux premières heures du matin.

Et pendant un temps, Parvati avait indirectement tiré du plaisir de cette relation. Lavande lui rapportait tous les petits détails et Parvati s'en nourrissait. La première grande histoire romantique pour l'une d'elles, c'était plutôt excitant.

Mais quand leur relation s'approfondit, l'enthousiasme de Parvati diminua. Lavande passait désormais presque tout son temps libre dans des coins sombres (ou pas si sombres) avec Ron. Il n'y avait plus de conversations tardives ou d'heures passées à pratiquer des charmes de beauté l'une sur l'autre. Il n'y avait plus que de longues et ennuyeuses soirées à étudier à la bibliothèque avec Padma.

Parvati se demandait souvent comment deux jumelles aussi physiquement identiques pouvaient être si différentes. Elle aimait profondément sa sœur, mais Padma était une vraie Serdaigle de cœur, bien plus intéressée par réussir ses examens que s'éclater un peu de temps en temps. Padma lui rappelait parfois un peu trop Hermione Granger. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elles seraient vite devenues amies si elles avaient été réparties dans la même Maison.

Cela avait toujours été un mystère qu'Hermione n'ait pas été envoyée à Serdaigle, et sincèrement, Parvati souhaitait parfois que Hermione ait été repartie dans une autre Maison. Hermione n'avait jamais été une grande camarade de chambre ou une grande amie. Elle était assurément assez gentille, mais elles avaient très peu en commun et Hermione passait tout son temps libre à étudier ou avec Harry et Ron. Elle et Lavande avaient essayé d'être amie avec Hermione au début, mais il était rapidement devenu clair qu'Hermione n'était pas comme la plupart des filles. Et il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour qu'elle commence à ne fréquenter uniquement que Ron et Harry, pour former le désormais célèbre trio.

Depuis longtemps Parvati et Lavande avaient été persuadées que Hermione finirait par établir une relation amoureuse avec l'un des deux garçons, mais ça n'était jamais arrivé. Hermione se disputait constamment avec Ron et elle avait vigoureusement nié tout sentiment amoureux envers Harry après que Rita Skeeter ait rapporté leur "liaison" dans _La Gazette du Sorcier_. Cependant, il fallait le reconnaître, Parvati s'était tout le temps demandée si Hermione n'avait pas dit ça que parce que Harry avait été son propre cavalier pour le Bal de Noël. Pas que ça ait compté, Parvati en avait fini avec Harry Potter. Il pouvait être gentil et courageux et mieux que passable au niveau physique, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment traiter une fille. Et puis, il était récemment devenu totalement évident que Harry n'avait d'yeux que pour une seule fille, qui n'était ni elle ni Hermione.

Il suffisait de regarder le visage de Harry quand il voyait Ginny Weasley pour savoir qu'il était complètement amoureux d'elle. Le pauvre garçon ne semblait cependant pas le réaliser, ni Ginny, bizarrement. Si Ginny avait eu le plus léger soupçon de l'attraction de Harry pour elle, Parvati était presque sûre que Dean serait abandonné plus vite qu'une cage pleine de fientes de hiboux. Bien sûr, personne ne savait ce qui se passait vraiment sauf Hermione, qui était très bonne amie à la fois avec Harry et Ginny. Mais, à chaque fois que Parvati posait la question à Hermione, jamais elle ne donnait le moindre élément d'information sur l'un d'entre eux - exaspérant.

Quelque soient les nombreux défauts d'Hermione, elle valait pourtant mieux que leurs deux autres camarades de dortoir restantes - qui étaient restées si distantes et absentes au fil des années qu'elle et Lavande avaient fini par se référer à elles par "Les Autres". L'école avait repris depuis deux semaines avant que l'une d'entre elles ne réalise que les Autres n'étaient pas revenues pour leur sixième année.

Et si les parents de Parvati pouvaient en faire à leur idée, elle et Padma les imiteraient rapidement. Comme si les problèmes avec Lavande ne suffisaient pas, ses parents menaçaient constamment de les retirer de Poudlard à chaque fois qu'il était fait mention d'une attaque à Pré-Au-Lard, ce qui arrivait trop souvent ces jours-ci. De fait, les parents Patil avaient déjà quitté le pays et déménagé avec leurs parentèles à Mumbai. Malheureusement, le déménagement en Inde ne signifiait pas qu'ils cessaient de la harceler, puisque les distances avaient très peu d'importance dans le monde magique.

L'un dans l'autre, cela faisait que Parvati se sentait assez seule plus souvent qu'elle ne l'appréciait. Aujourd'hui avait été une exception, pour une fois. Pour un court moment du moins, tout avait semblé revenir à la normale. Qui aurait pensé qu'un cours de Métamorphose pouvait être si amusant ? Ses côtes la faisaient toujours souffrir d'avoir ri aussi fort. Elle dut réprimer le besoin de rire à voix haute à la seule pensée des rudimentaires premières tentatives de ses camarades en métamorphose humaine. La moustache ridicule de Ron lui vint aussitôt à l'esprit, rapidement suivi par sa cruelle mais follement amusante imitation Hermione. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir si fort depuis des lustres.

Avec tout ce qui se passait dans le monde magique, c'était bon de pouvoir rire pour changer. Elle se sentait un peu coupable que ce soit aux dépens des autres, mais malgré tout cela avait été une très bonne journée.

Pendant le cours, elle et Lavande s'étaient amusées comme elles ne l'avaient pas fait depuis un bon moment. Elles avaient ri ensemble et leur pratique avait montré qu'elles étaient toutes deux légèrement en avance sur leurs camarades de classe sur ce sujet. Elles avaient toutes deux maîtrisé les bases de la transfiguration humaines depuis longtemps quand elles avaient commencé à apprendre des sortilèges de beauté. Désormais, d'un coup de baguette, Parvati pouvait changer la couleur de ses lèvres, la texture de ses cheveux. C'était assez excitant de surpasser Hermione pour une fois.

Mais l'amusement et le rire avaient fini presque aussi vite qu'ils avaient commencé. De retour dans la salle commune après les cours, Lavande avait tiré immédiatement Ron de côté, laissant Parvati de nouveau très seule. Pensant avoir vu assez de leurs baiser pour une vie entière, Parvati avait choisi d'aller dans sa chambre plutôt que de s'attarder dans la salle commune.

Incapable de se plus concentrer sur ses études, elle préféra lire l'exemplaire de _Sorcière Hebdo_ qui venait juste d'être livré ce matin. Le magazine n'était pas aussi chouette que d'habitude. Alors qu'auparavant c'était rempli de trucs légers et inutiles, le magazine donnait désormais des nouvelles dramatiques et des interviews à vous briser le cœur des victimes de Vous-Savez-Qui – épouses qui avaient perdu leur mari, mères qui avaient perdu leurs enfants – tout ça était assez déprimant. Mais ce numéro-là promettait un article qui n'avait rien à voir avec la guerre - juste ce dont Parvati avait besoin. Elle feuilleta le magazine jusqu'à l'article principal et commença à lire "_100 Règles pour Ensorcelez les Hommes_" par Amalthea Everett.

_Règle #1: Toujours suivre les Règles_

_Règle #2: Utiliser de philtre d'amour avec modération. Si votre aimé a un besoin quotidien d'Amortentia dans son porridge pour rester amoureux de vous, alors vous n'avez pas suivi mes Règles et, assez franchement, les filles, il ne vaut pas votre temps ou vos efforts._

_Règle #3: Choisissez sagement votre sorcier. Si vous vous retrouvez soudain amoureuse d'un homme que vous détestez, rendez- vous chez le Guérisseur le plus proche et vérifiez que vous n'êtes pas vous-même victime d'une potion. _

_Règle #4: Ne jamais juger un sorcier à la longueur de sa baguette. _

_Règle #5: Limitez les effets aguicheurs sur vous-même, au moment où le sortilège s'évanouira, votre amoureux en viendra à la conclusion que vous êtes un Mangemort masqué par Polynectar._

_Règle #6: Laissez-lui de l'espace. A moins que vous soyez attaché par un Sortilège de Glue Perpétuelle, vous ne devriez pas passer tous vos instants à marcher ensemble. Tous les moments séparés ne vous rendront que plus proches quand vous serez ensemble._

Voilà un conseil que Lavande ne voudrait jamais écouter.

_Règle #7: Appelez-le comme vous voulez en privé, mais évitez de rendre son surnom public. _

Parvati se demanda vaguement si Lavande avait déjà utilisé le nouveau surnom de Ron devant lui. Elle doutait sincèrement que Ron accepterait que Lavande l'appelle Won-Won en public très longtemps – à supposer que Lavande soit assez stupide pour le faire.

Elle se demanda si elle devait montrer l'article à Lavande mais elle eut ensuite une meilleure idée. Pour dire la vérité, elle ne voulait vraiment pas encourager ou aider la liaison de Ron et Lavande plus longtemps. Une petite session de pelotage une fois de temps en temps était une bonne chose, mais Lavande laissait ça envahir complètement sa vie, et leur amitié en payait le prix.

Elle feuilleta l'article à la recherche d'autres exemples qui pourraient s'appliquer à la situation de Ron et Lavande. La plupart des "Règles" semblaient tenir du simple sens commun, certaines sans aucune référence à la magie. À environ la moitié de la liste, elle tomba sur une qui annonçant définitivement un désastre imminent pour Lavande.

_Règle #42: Ne jamais donner de bijoux à un homme, à moins que ce soit un anneau le jour de votre mariage._

Lavande venait juste d'acheter un collier à Ron pour Noël. Parvati avait été contre. Ron ne semblait pas exactement du type à porter des chaînes dorées, mais Lavande avait insisté qu'elle avait tort et que Ron adorerait. La conversation avait tourné en dispute, et Parvati avait laissé tomber. Mais secrètement, elle doutait que Ron pense seulement à envoyer quelque chose à Lavande en retour ; elle doutait encore plus qu'il porte le voyant collier. Après tout, ils ne sortaient ensemble que depuis quelques semaines.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par la porte qui s'ouvrait. Hermione entra et claqua la porte derrière elle. Un chapelet de malédictions lui échappa avant qu'elle réalise qu'elle n'était pas seule.

"Pardon… Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un," dit rapidement Hermione. Ses joues étaient roses d'embarras et ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés. Il était évident qu'elle avait pleuré.

Parvati fut tellement surprise de voir Hermione comme ça qu'elle ne réagit pas immédiatement. "Ca va," finit-elle par dire, souriant comme si tout était parfaitement normal.

Hermione eut un bref hochement de tête et alla vers son lit où elle jeta son sac de classe. Puis, sans un autre mot, elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte, prenant soin de ne pas la claquer cette fois-ci.

Parvati revint à son article, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de lire plus que quelques mots qu'elle fut interrompue par le bruit léger de sanglots venant de la sale de bain. Elle n'était pas très sûre de ce qu'elle devait faire. Hermione avait clairement été furieuse à la fin du cours de Métamorphose, mais c'était il y a plus d'une heure. Elle n'était sûrement plus en colère pour ça? C'était seulement une mauvaise blague.

Une vague de culpabilité submergea Parvati. Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas du rire à l'imitation d'Hermione par Ron. En y regardant, c'était une blague plutôt cruelle de la part de Ron, et Hermione n'avait vraiment rien fait pour la mériter. Elle ne pouvait effacer ce qui s'était passé, mais au moins elle pouvait toujours s'excuser. Elle s'approcha de la porte de la salle de bain et frappa légèrement.

"Hermione?" essaya t-elle. "Tu vas bien?"

Un autre sanglot jaillit de derrière la porte.

"Je vais b-bien," répondit Hermione d'une voix saccadée.

"Ecoute, Hermione, je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé en Métamorphose. Je n'aurai pas dû rire. C'était vraiment méchant de la part de Ron se moquer de toi."

Après une seconde ou deux, la porte s'ouvrit.

"C'est pas pour ça," dit Hermione en sortant, puis tapotant un mouchoir sur ses yeux, "enfin… pas entièrement."

Parvati s'assit sur le lit et fit signe à Hermione de s'asseoir près d'elle.

"Je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir ri," renifla Hermione en s'asseyant au bord du lit. "Ron peut être terriblement amusant, pas vrai ? Faut pas se demander pourquoi Lavande est amoureuse de lui. Qui ne le serait pas ?" Sa voix était dure, à présent.

"Alors, c'est à propos de Ron, hein?"

Hermione ne répondit pas, ce qui ne fit que confirmer et, d'un coup, Parvati comprit. Toutes les pièces s'assemblèrent – la dépression d'Hermione durant ces dernières semaines et le fait qu'elle et Ron n'échangeaient plus que des paroles coléreuses, tout cela avait débuté quand Ron et Lavande avaient commencé à sortir ensemble.

"Tu l'aimes bien, hein ?" demanda Parvati.

Hermione attendit avant de répondre. "Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles."

"Alors tu ne l'aimes pas, hein ?" Si Hermione voulait jouer à ce jeu, Parvati pouvait très bien tenir son rôle et révéler la nature du problème.

Hermione prit son temps pour répondre. "Non," dit-elle doucement. "Je veux dire que je l'aime comme ami, mais…"

"Ah, bon, c'est un soulagement. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais supporter que deux de mes camarades de chambre chantent les louanges de cet idiot de rouquin. Il y a une limite au nombre de mauvaises blagues qu'une fille peut supporter."

Hermione se retourna. "Ce n'est pas un idiot," dit-elle sur la défensive. "Et parfois ses blagues sont assez fines. Il peut être vraiment plein d'esprit, parfois."

"Vraiment?" dit Parvati, levant les sourcils avec scepticisme. Son plan marchait parfaitement. Elle poursuivit, "Enfin, il n'est pas très beau de toute façon. Ces tâches de rousseur-"

"Qu'y a t-il de mal avec les tâches de rousseur?"

"-et ce long nez."

"Il n'est pas si long. Il est droit et… classique... comme celui d'un dieu grec."

Parvati ne put s'empêcher de sourire, mais elle réprima le besoin de rire à haute voix. "Tu as raison, Hermione. Tu n'aimes pas du tout Ron. Tu es complètement amoureuse de lui." Elle était la fille la plus intelligente de l'école et pourtant Hermione était tombé dans le vieux piège.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et, tout aussi rapidement, la referma. Pattenrond sauta sur ses genoux et elle le caressa attentivement, comme si elle essayait d'éviter de répondre. Un silence inconfortable s'installa pendant de longues minutes avant qu'elle ne parle.

"Je suppose que tu vas le dire à Lavande alors," constata t-elle au lieu de poser la question.

Parvati secoua la tête. "Non. Ça nous avancerait à quoi ?"

"C'est ta meilleure amie, non ? Vous partagez tout."

"Elle l'est, mais on ne partage pas tout." _Du moins plus maintenant_, songea Parvati. Elle se vexa un peu que Hermione suppose qu'elle répéterait instantanément une confidence à Lavande. "Malgré tout ce que tu peux penser de moi, je sais garder un secret, Hermione."

Hermione rougit. "Je ne voulait pas dire que tu ne savais pas," s'excusa Hermione.

"Hermione, je promets que je ne dirai rien à Lavande, ou à n'importe qui. Mais tu ne peux pas vraiment cacher ça éternellement si tu continues à soupirer pour lui. Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?"

"Faire? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire? Il a une petite amie maintenant. Il a choisi Lavande. C'est elle qu'il aime, pas moi."

"Tu crois que se tripoter dans la salle commune, c'est de l'amour? C'est de la luxure, pas de l'amour. D'autre part, est-ce que l'Amour n'est pas un mot un trop fort pour un couple qui ne sort ensemble que depuis quelques semaines? Lavande est peut-être ma meilleure amie, mais en vérité elle est un peu naïve quand il s'agit des garçons. Et je mentirais en disant que je pense que leur relation résistera à l'épreuve du temps."

"Je ne sais pas," fit Hermione avec ennui. "Ils semblent plutôt proches en ce moment."

"Hermione, est-ce que tu as jamais dit à Ron ce que tu ressens ?"

"Non," répondit-elle doucement, "pas avec des mots, mais je pense qu'il a compris, ou du moins il aurait dû comprendre s'il n'était pas si borné. Je veux dire, après la dispute au bal de Noël... et je l'ai invité à la soirée de Slughorn."

Ca c'était une nouvelle. Pourquoi Hermione ne l'avait-elle jamais mentionné avant? Qu'elle était embêtante à être si calme et asociale. Elle aurait dû s'épargner un peu de souffrance. Lavande n'aurait jamais poursuivi Ron si elle avait su cela.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?" s'enquit Parvati.

"Il a accepté. Mais je ne sais pas si ça veut dire grand-chose. Il crevait d'envie d'aller à une des soirées de Slughorn ; il déteste être laissé de côté. J'avais l'impression qu'il le voulait, comme s'il y avait quelque chose entre nous. Il ne voulait visiblement pas que j'y aille avec quelqu'un d'autre…mais ensuite le match est arrivé et on s'est de nouveau disputé et, la minute d'après, il embrassait Lavande dans la salle commune. Tu sais le reste."

Soudain, la situation paraissait lumineuse, aveuglante. Ron avait utilisé Lavande pour se venger. Lavande était l'autre femme. Hermione avait dû lui demander de sortir avec elle même pas une semaine avant le match. Ils étaient virtuellement un couple quand Ron avait embrassé Lavande. Mais Ron n'avait pas embrassé Lavande parce qu'il était intéressé par elle, il l'avait embrassé parce qu'il voulait blesser Hermione. Ron se souciait de toute évidence bien plus d'Hermione qu'il n'était prêt à l'admettre.

"Hermione, tu dois le reconquérir."

Les mots sortirent de la bouche de Parvati avant qu'elle ait eu le temps d'y penser. Ce qu'elle proposait mettrait fin à la relation de Lavande et Ron. Lavande serait misérable mais Parvati savait que plus longtemps la relation durerait, pire ce serait pour Lavande quand elle finirait inévitablement. Et, en vérité, elle se sentait un peu désolée pour Hermione à présent, surtout quand elle pensait qu'elle avait encouragé le béguin de Lavande.

"Mais, et Lavande?" interrogea Hermione.

"Je m'occuperai de Lavande. Elle sera en colère, mais elle s'en remettra," dit Parvati.

Hermione avait l'air incertaine. "Je ne sais pas si je veux vraiment de lui après la façon dont il m'a traitée."

"Si tu ne le voulais pas, tu ne serais pas assise là à te désoler."

"Non," fit Hermione plus férocement. Les larmes s'étaient effacées à présent, mais pour être remplacées par la colère. "Je veux qu'_il_ soit misérable. Je veux le faire souffrir autant qu'il m'a fait souffrir. Je veux-"

"Tu veux ta revanche," explicita simplement Parvati. "Je ne te blâme pas. Je serais toute aussi furieuse. Mais il y a des moyens de se venger sans détruire votre amitié et toute éventualité d'une une future relation entre vous."

"Qu'est-ce que tu suggères ?" demanda Hermione avec curiosité.

Parvati brandit l'article de Sorcière Hebdo devant elle et lut à voix haute.

"_Règle #23: Un homme veut toujours ce qu'il n'a pas._"

"Tu veux dire que je devrais le rendre jaloux ?" Au début Hermione parut opposée à l'idée, mais un moment après elle souffla, "Comment ?"

"Tu as dit toi-même qu'il mourrait d'envie d'aller à la soirée de Slughorn et qu'il ne voulait pas que tu y ailles avec un autre garçon. As-tu déjà invité quelqu'un d'autre?"

"Non. C'est ce soir. Je pensais que je pourrai y aller toute seule ou peut-être avec Harry."

"Bon, Harry ne va pas poser de problème parce que Ron sait que vous n'êtes pas intéressés l'un par l'autre. Ça doit être quelqu'un qu'il déteste vraiment. Qui est le pire ennemi de Ron ?"

"Drago Malefoy," répondit instantanément Hermione. Une expression d'horreur traversa son visage. "Mais je ne pourrais jamais inviter Drago. Et il ne ferait que se moquer de moi si je lui demandais."

Parvati ne put s'empêcher de rire à l'idée d'Hermione et Drago Malefoy ensemble. Il lui faudrait vraiment emprunter l'appareil photo de Colin Creevey si ce jour arrivait.

"Non, pas Draco", approuva Parvati quand elle fut enfin capable de cesser de rire. "Même si tu y allait avec lui, Ron saurait que c'est faux. Ça doit être quelqu'un de plus crédible. Quelqu'un qu'il déteste, mais quelqu'un qui ferait un cavalier raisonnable."

Parvati elle-même avait du mal à nommer quelqu'un avec qui elle aurait voulu sortir à Poudlard. On disait des garçons à Poudlard que le plus beau minois de l'école avait un arrière-train de cheval et des sabots à la place des pieds. Elle espérait que ses parents lui permettraient de revenir pour sa septième année seulement pour pouvoir suivre les cours du Professeur Firenze.

"Et bien, il déteste Zacharias Smith", annonça Hermione, interrompant les songeries de Parvati.

"Et Zacharias est plus âgé aussi, ce qui serait encore mieux."

"Mais je ne l'apprécie pas trop moi non plus, et Ron le sait."

"Ca ne marchera pas. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un que Ron pourrais considérer comme un adversaire."

"McLaggen," chuchota Hermione, les yeux écarquillés. "Cormac McLaggen. Ron ne le supporte pas parce qu'il a failli le battre aux sélections de Quidditch. Et Cormac est à Gryffondor, alors ça aurait plus de sens si je lui demandais." Son visage s'éteignit. "Mais la fête est ce soir, je suis sûre qu'il a déjà demandé à quelqu'un."

Parvati sourit. "Je n'en serait pas si sûre. Je l'ai entendu demander à Romilda Vane au déjeuner, mais elle l'a rembarré. Elle se tient en retrait à attendre qu'Harry prenne une décision. Toute comme la plupart des autres filles d'ailleurs. Mais elles n'attendront pas éternellement, alors tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher d'aller voir Cormac." Elle fit un geste de la tête en direction des escaliers.

Hermione sembla souffrir soudain de l'estomac. "Est-ce qu'_ils_ sont toujours en bas ? Je ne veux vraiment pas avoir à les revoir se peloter pour le moment."

"Je vais vérifier." Parvati descendit, l'air de rien, les escalier et prétendit avoir oublier quelque chose près de la cheminée, ce qui lui permit d'avoir une bonne vue d'ensemble sur toute la salle commune. Il y avait environ deux douzaines d'élèves qui travaillaient là ou ne discutaient simplement. Heureusement, il n'y avait aucun signe de Lavande et Ron. Nul signe de Cormac McLaggen non plus.

Un groupe de filles devant l'entrée du portrait retint son attention. La manière dont ce groupe de quatrième et cinquième année parlaient avec animation criait au potin. L'intérêt de Parvati fut piqué et elle se rapprocha pour entendre ce qu'elles disaient.

"Loony Lovegood," gazouilla Romilda Vane. "Tu plaisantes."

"Non, je le jure," affirma une jeune fille blonde, Emily ou autre chose. "Je reviens juste de la bibliothèque. Lucy McKinley de Poufsouffle m'a dit que le portrait de la sorcière avec le nez crochu dans le couloir du quatrième étage a dit que Peeves propageait la rumeur comme quoi que Potter venait juste de proposer à Lovegood de l'accompagner à la fête de ce soir."

"C'est Peeves ta source?" demanda Romilda avec incrédulité. "Ben alors, c'est juste une blague stupide. Harry Potter ne sortirait jamais avec une fille comme Luna Lovegood." Romilda rejeta ses longs cheveux noirs d'un côté dans un geste de supériorité. "C'est complètement ridicule. En plus, je te l'ai déjà dit, il va me le demander."

"Qu'est-ce qui te rend si sûre ?" demanda avec suspicion une jolie brunette.

"Je le sais, c'est tout," répondit Romilda d'un ton coupant, jetant un regard de pierre à la fille comme pour couper court à toutes les questions.

Parvati ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en entendant toute cette histoire. Romilda devait être la fille la plus arrogante de Gryffondor. Bien sûr, elle savait déjà que Romilda et la moitié des filles de Gryffondor complotaient pour utiliser un philtre d'amour sur Harry. Et, à en juger par l'air suffisant sur le visage de Romilda, elle devait avoir réussi à lui passer quelque chose. Heureusement, Harry devait avoir eu le bon sens de s'en débarrasser avant de le consommer.

Aussi surprenante que fut la nouvelle que Harry ait demandé à Luna Lovegood (et Parvati, contrairement à Romilda, croyait cela tout à fait possible), cela ne signifiait qu'une seule chose pour elle. Hermione devait manœuvrer rapidement, avant que ces filles ne commencent à chercher d'autres options. Elle se dépêcha de rapporter à Hermione ce qu'elle avait appris.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Parvati attendait anxieusement le retour d'Hermione dans la salle commune, prétendant rédiger son devoir de Sortilèges. Elle n'avait pas écrit plus d'un demi-paragraphe quand Hermione surgit du trou du portrait, échevelée et essoufflée.

Parvati la regarda avec espoir.

Hermione hocha la tête et sourit. Elle avait réussi.

Sans un mot, elles se dépêchèrent toutes deux de retourner à leur dortoir. Une fois à l'abri des yeux et des oreilles indiscrètes, Parvati demanda un rapport complet de ce qui s'était passé.

"Alors il a accepté?"

"Oui. Ca a été plus facile que je ne le pensais. Il semblait très content de l'invitation. Un peu trop content en fait", fit Hermione avec dédain, fronçant des sourcils en ajustant sa robe et en lissant ses cheveux touffus, qui paraissaient encore plus sauvages que d'habitude.

Parvati sourit d'un air connaisseur. "Ah, bon, je suppose que j'aurais dû t'avertir que Cormac est aussi gentleman qu'un vampire assoiffé de sang."

"Et comment saurais-tu ça ?" Hermione leva des sourcils inquisiteurs.

"Le Troisième Oeil, bien sûr," dit Parvati, en se tapant le sommet du crâne avec un petit sourire.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

"Oh, franchement, si tu passais moins de temps à étudier et plus à discuter, tu le saurais aussi," décréta Parvati. "La réputation de Cormac n'est pas vraiment un secret." Bien sûr, elle avait entendu plus que quelques histoires sur Cormac McLaggen de certaines filles de septième année. Le comportement de McLaggen était tout aussi agressif en privé qu'en public.

Hermione la regarda la bouche ouverte. "Pourquoi tu m'encourages de sortir avec lui alors ?"

"C'est seulement pour une soirée, Hermione. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal se passer ? En plus, ça rendra Ron encore plus jaloux s'il pense que Cormac te flatte avec la plus grande servilité."

"Un peu plus que flatter si tu veux mon avis," murmura Hermione avec irritation.

"Relax, Hermione. Ça va aller. Ce qui est fait est fait. Tu vas sortir avec McLaggen et ça rendra Ron dingue. Tu devrais être contente. Et maintenant que nous avons l'appât, il ne reste plus que la question de comment de poser le piège."

"Que veux-tu dire?" demanda Hermione, sourcils froncés.

"Nous devons être sûres que Ron découvre que tu sors avec McLaggen et on a pas beaucoup de temps. Il faudra le faire au dîner."

"Bien, ça doit être naturel. Ça n'aurait pas de sens venant de ma part que j'aille dire à tout le monde que je vais à la soirée sans qu'on me le demande d'abord."

"Je te le demanderai alors. Lavande et moi, on ira s'asseoir avec Ron et Harry. Sois sûre de ne pas t'asseoir trop loin. On peut commencer à parler de la soirée et puis tu peux simplement placer l'air de rien que tu vas y aller avec McLaggen. Fais juste en sorte de l'appeler Cormac."

Une heure et demi plus tard, leur stratégie bien mise au point, il fut temps de dîner. Parvati se serait attendue à ce qu'Hermione ait quelque inquiétude, mais celle-ci semblait plutôt confiante et presque impatiente. C'était surprenant, et Parvati commença à se demander si elle avait manqué quelque chose chez Hermione toutes ces années.

Quand elle descendit à la salle commune, Lavande rapportait avec excitation la rumeur sur Harry et Luna à Seamus et Dean. Parvati les rejoignit, prétendant ne pas encore avoir entendu la nouvelle, tandis qu'Hermione qui se glissait discrètement vers le trou du portrait. Juste avant qu'Hermione ne le passe, elle se retourna, saisit le regard de Parvati, et articula silencieusement un mot, "Merci."

Plus tard dans la soirée, après que le dîner soit passé, Parvati songea que tout c'était plutôt bien passé. Hermione avait eu sa juste revanche sur Ron, et Parvati avait une étincelle d'espoir de récupérer un jour sa meilleure amie. La performance d'Hermione avait été brillante, et Ron y avait on ne peut plus prêté attention. Il avait passé la plus grande partie du dîner à fixer McLaggen d'un air sombre, mais heureusement Lavande était trop intéressée par ce nouveau ragot pour le remarquer. Seul Harry semblait avoir surpris leur projet, mais Parvati doutait qu'il dise quoi que ce soit à Ron. Il paraissait souffrir tout autant qu'elle de la situation de Ron et Lavande et serait probablement tout aussi heureux que ça soit fini.

Elle se sentait un peu coupable de trahir ainsi Lavande, mais il n'y avait pas de regret. Si la jalousie de Ron à propos d'Hermione pouvait être amenée à la surface si facilement, alors lui et Lavande n'avaient certainement rien à faire ensemble. Un jour, dans pas très longtemps, Ron le comprendrait aussi. Et, quand ce jour viendrait, Parvati serait là pour aider et soutenir l'ego de Lavande, pour écouter ses lamentations, et pour critiquer Ron à fond à chaque fois qu'elle en aurait la chance. Mais pour l'instant, Parvati devait se féliciter d'avoir fait ce qui serait au final, elle le savait, une bonne chose pour tout le monde. Et peut-être que, en chemin, avait-elle eu l'occasion de se faire une nouvelle amie.

FIN

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mumbaï : Bombay


End file.
